Secret Half
by Gravity Spheres
Summary: Cozart menjual anaknya sendiri Kozato Enma, untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan pembuatan gen antara hewan dan manusia yang disebut dengan " Half " Karena untuk membayar hutang yang menumpuk terhadap famiglianya Cozart terpaksa menjual anaknya karena untuk mempertahankan famiglianya yang telah dihianati Vongola.


Summary : Cozart menjual anaknya sendiri Kozato Enma, untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan pembuatan gen antara hewan dan manusia yang disebut dengan " Half " Karena untuk membayar hutang yang menumpuk terhadap famiglia terpaksa melakukan anaknya karena untuk mempertahankan famiglianya yang telah dihianati Vongola.

Pairing :  
- 2700 TsunaxEnma  
- 0018 EnmaxHibari (percaya sesat )/1800 HibarixEnma Crack pairing  
- D18 DinoxHibari (Hanya tamu XD)

Rate : M

Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira. Enma-kun punya An desu~

Warning : OOC,MISSTYPO,TYPO bertebaran serta alur yang di paksakan Yaoi/Shonen Ai.

Hibari : WHAT THE ? Apaan ini masa gua jadi Uke dari Uke ?.

An : Karena Enma-kun pemalu jadi kamu yang maksa dia xxx.

Hibari : GANTI KAGAK LU JADI 1800 SEKARANG ATAU KAMIKOROSU !.

An : Gak mau !*lompat-lompat ala kelinci.

Tsuna : Hore gua jadi seme dong lu pada irikan ?.

Hibari : Diem lu uke !.

Tsuna : Hiks*orz.

Enma : Waaa.. aku gak sanggup jadi "SEME HIBARI !"  
Kenal juga kagak gimana bisa suka.

An : Tak Kenal maka sayang teori baru~

Enma : *periksa kening An* Oh  
pantesan lagi demam..

An : *blushing*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secret Half

Kebebasan seksualitas, pria menjadi wanita,Wanita menjadi pria. Penyimpangan identitas seksual, homoseksual..dan lain-lain" Seks yang logis menghilang".  
Minoritas kaum manusia kehilangan kemampuan reproduksi.  
Karena itu para Ilmuan berani membeli mahal budak manusia untuk dijadikan objek penelitiannya. Untuk membuktikan apakah gen manusia dan binatang bisa dijadikan satu dan untuk menghindari kepunahan umat manusia.

Saat ini Shimon Famiglia telah mengalami kebangkrutan dan di ambang kehancuran. Cozart gelap mata dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan famiglianya. Hingga suatu malam Cozart pergi ke bar dan ditawari uang untuk membayar utangnya dan menyelamatkan famiglianya. Asalkan Cozart mau menjual anak satu-satunya keturunan Shimon dan mereka berjanji akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk anaknya dan Cozart pun menyanggupinya. Malam itu Enma menagis sepanjang malam setelah mendengar bahwa dia akan di jual untuk di jadikan objek penelitan, Rasa takut mendominasinya ia takut kalau dia tidak bisa bertemu Ayah,Ibu, dan kakaknya yang selalu menyanyanginya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman Ibunya di pagi hari. Rasanya sedih sekali kalau harus kehilangan semua itu secepat ini, Tapi ini juga demi kebahagian mereka aku senang kalau dengan kepergianku mereka bisa hidup bahagia.

Semalaman Enma tidak bisa tidur... akibatnya matanya bengkak. Dia hanya bisa melihat Ibu dan Kakanya menangis.

" Ibu, Enma sayang Ibu dan Ayah, Suatu saat nanti pasti keluarga ini akan utuh kembali dan kakak jagalah Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik ya" Enma pun menangis di pelukan ibunya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua kepalanya tertunduk mengikuti Ayahnya Shimon Cozart.

Sesampainya di Laboratorium yang ternyata dipimpin oleh Daemon Spade. Cozart tidak merasakan firasat buruk, Dia yakin anaknya bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak dari kehidupannya sekarang.

"Oh ya Cozart aku lupa memberi tahumu bahwa penelitian itu akan di adakan di Jepang kau tidak keberatankan aku membawa anak ini ke Jepang, lagi pula Jepang-Italia itu dekat" Daemon Spade berusaha menyakinkan Cozart sambil memberikan koper penuh uang yang telah di janjikan.

"Baiklah, Setelah perjanjian ini kita sepakati Enma miliku sekarang dia akan berguna bagi perkembangan dunia dan umat manusia" Daemon memberikan kertas perjanjian itu dan di berikan kepada Cozart untuk di tandatangani.  
Cozart pun dengan berat hati menandatangani perjanjian itu sementara Enma masih terus terdiam seribu bahasa.

" Enma, aku tahu ini berat untukmu,Tapi kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini" kata Cozart lirih.

"Cukup !' saatnya berangkat Enma" Daemon menarik Enma dari tangan Cozart dan Cozart tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Enma pun sampai di Bandara bersama Daemon Spade. Baru kali ini Enma naik pesawat perasaannya benar-benar gugup, Tapi ternyata perjalanannya di udara tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Kota Italia terlihat kecil dari atas sini, Enma hanya bisa memandanginya lewat kaca pesawat dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus meninggalkan kota Italia yang ia cintai ini. Sesampainya di Jepang Daemon Spade langsung mengikat Enma dengan rantai di seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat Enma menjerit kesakitan.

"AAARGGGHHHH LEPPAASKAAN AAKKUUU !" Enma meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan dari rantai itu dengan sekuat tenaga, Tapi sayangnya hasilnya nihil rantainya terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan.

Para Ilmuan lainnya telah menunggu di sana dengan berkedok jas putih mereka melakukan ekperimen-ekperimen aneh dan penelitian organ dalam manusia mereka tidak mempedulikan apakah manusia itu akan mati atau tidak yang penting penelitian mereka berhasil. Enma pun langsung di bawa keruang penelitian itu lalu rantainya pun di lepaskan dan Enma di baringkan ke sebuah meja putih yang terasa dingin. Enma sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi karena mereka menyuntikan cairan aneh semacam pengkaku otot yang membuat badannya tidak bisa bergerak. Mulut pun kaku tak bisa berteriak walau pun di dalam hatinya berontak, Tapi Enma masih terjaga dan merasakan kehadiran mereka. Mereka pun melepaskan baju Enma secara paksa dan akhirnya Enma pun tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Mereka pun memasangkan selang-selang diseluruh tubuhnya dan mencoba mencampurkannya dengan gen kucing hitam. Mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa apabila gen manusia dan hewan tersebut disatukan apakah akan memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan hewan tersebut.

Penelitian berlangsung berhari-hari akhirnya membuahkan hasil sekarang Enma sudah mempunyai ekor di badannya dan sepasang kuping berwarna hitam diatas kepalanya, Enma pun mulai tidur meringkuk seperti kucing karena efek obat yang berangsur-angsur menghilang ditambah lagi ia tidak mengenakan baju sehelai pun dan cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Enma bisa bertahan karena ada selang-selang infus di seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya masih bisa bertahan hidup. Malam itu juga Daemon Spade dan para meneliti itu ingin membuktikan apakah kemampuannya juga setara dengan kucing liar lainnya. Sebelum itu Enma di pakaikan baju polos berwarna putih dan celana jeans.

Diluar cuaca sangat dingin karena sekarang bulan desember salju turun dengan lebatnya, Tapi mereka tetap memaksa Enma untuk melompat ke atap rumah dan ternyata Enma malah terjatuh dan terluka mereka kecewa ternyata penelitian mereka selama ini gagal dan mereka tidak mempedulikan luka yang dialami Enma. Malam itu suhu di luar sangat dingin Enma di bius lalu dimasukan dalam kardus dan di buang di tempat sampah yang sangat jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Enma terbangun, Ingatan masa lalunya sudah hilang hatinya kosong dan tidak tahu tempat yang akan dia tuju. Mereka tidak suka kegagalan karena itu mereka berencana membuang Enma dan menghilangkan ingatannya. Enma pun diseret ke ruang laboratorium untuk di pasangkan alat penghilang ingatan itu bertujuan untuk mengacaukan pikiran Enma lalu mereka berencana membuang Enma yang telah terluka parah tanpa meninggalkan jejak, karena mereka sudah membelinya mereka bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk membuangnya dan mereka hanya memberikan kalung bertuliskan "Enma" berharap suatu saat keluarganya bisa menemukannya.

"MONNSSTERR !" Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil melemparkannya dengan batu-batu kerikil kecil kearah Enma dan disusul anak lain yang ikut menimpuki Enma dengan batu.

"SA-KIT.. UUGGH.." Enma tidak bisa berlari kakinya masih terluka dan Enma berjalan terpincang-pincang sambil benutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"BRRUUKK !"akhirnya Enma pun roboh dan pingsan tergelatak di jalan salju yang dingin. Salju yang putih sekarang berubah menjadi berwarna merah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Sawada

"Bangun 'Dame Tsuna' mau tidur sampai kapan!' seru Reborn sambil melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Tsuna.

"Ughh.. sebentar lagi Reborn lagi pula Namimori-kan libur musim dingin" Tsuna pun menarik selimutnya dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"DOR" Leon pun berubah menjadi pistol berwarna hijau dan Reborn pun siap menembakan _peluru Dying Will_kearah Tsuna.

"REEBBOORNN !" Setelah pingsan akibat tembakan dari Reborn Tsuna pun lahir kembali dengan aura panas ditubuhnya serta api berwarna jingga di kepalanya. Lalu Tsuna berobek bajunya akibat kekuatan yang tak terkendali dan berlari ke luar hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna biru sambil berteriak-teriak Reborn.

Diluar cuaca sangat dingin Tsuna terus berlari-lari tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas hingga akhinya di terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"BRUUKK" Tsuna terjatuh karena tersandung tumpukan salju dia bertanya apa ini dalam hatinya.

"GALI ! GALI ! GALI !" Tsuna pun menggali dengan penuh semangat lalu dia pun menemukan manusia berambut merah yang tertimbun salju dan tampak beku.

"MA-YAT" Tsuna tampak bingung apa yang harus di perbuat hingga Reborn datang entah dari mana.

"Dame Tsuna dia belum mati, Ayo kita tolong !" Reborn pun mengecek nadinya dan ternyata masih berdenyut Reborn pun memerintahkan Tsuna untuk menolongnya.

"HIIIEEE REBORN DINGIN BRRRRR !"Rupanya Tsuna sudah kembali seperti semula dan dia kedinginan karena hanya memngenakan boxer saat keluar tadi.

Dame Tsuna bantu aku membawa anak ini dia masih hidup !" Reborn menyuruh Tsuna untuk membawa anak berambut merah itu kerumah.

"Anak ini lucu dia punya kuping seperti kucing" Tsuna pun menggendongnya di punggungnya lalu membawa kerumah seperti perintah Reborn.

Sesampainya di rumah Enma dikeringkan dengan menggunakan handuk dan badannya di panaskan dengan pemanas ruangan lalu di baringkan di kamar Tsuna dengan selimut tebal tidak lupa Reborn memberikan anggur atau semacam minuman aneh sebagai pertolongan pertama agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Untung saja Ibu Tsuna sedang pergi memnjenguk neneknya yang sakit sehingga tidak terjadi -lahan tubuh Enma, yang telah mebiru karena kedingan kembali seperti melihat anak berambut merah yang sedang tidak berdaya itu perlahan-lahan. Tsuna melihat kalung kucing bertuliskan "Enma" dilehernya.

"Jadi namanya Enma" Tsuna beguman pelan tapi dia bingung kenapa dia mempunyai kuping kucing dan buntut kucing di Tsuna melihat Enma lebih dekat lagi ternyata Enma sudah mulai sadar dan membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna merah. Tsuna ingin memberitahu Reborn kalau Enma sudah sadar tapi ternyata Reborn malah tertidur.

"Ugghh ka..u sia..pa ?" Enma tanpak sangat ketakutan dan berusaha bangun walau lukanya belum sembuh.

"Tenang Enma-kun aku Tsunayoshi Sawada panggil saja aku Tsuna, Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ah.. ternyata kau juga terluka ya ?" Tsuna memperkenanalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Enma yang penuh dengan luka.

"Ouch sakit Tsu..na-kun" Enma pun merasa sangat kesakitan lalu dia pun menangis sambil duduk menggigit buntunya.

"Akkhh.. maafkan aku Enma-kun aku tidak sengaja" Tsuna sangat panik ditambah Enma mulai menangis,Tanpa sadar Tsuna memeluk Enma dan Tsuna malah terjatuh di atas badan Enma. Hati Tsuna terasa sangat kacau baru kali ini dia berdebar-debar perasaan ini berbeda tidak seperti saat dia bertemu Kyoko perasaan ini lebih hangat dan Tsuna baru kali ini dia ingin melindungi sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba muka Enma memerah dan Enma pun reflek memeluk Tsuna dengan penuh kehangatan seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. Karena Enma sekarang mempunyai naluri kucing yang suka menjilat apa yang dia suka maka Enma pun menjilat muka Tsuna dan membuat muka Tsuna geli.

"Enma-kun geli" Seru Tsuna sambil tertawa-tawa. Muka Tsuna pun memerah seperti tomat.

"Maaf Tsuna-kun ,Enma suka menjilat apa yang Enma suka" Enma pun menghentikan menjilat Tsuna lalu terunduk diam.

"Tidak apa-apa Enma-kun aku tidak merasa keberatan malah aku sangat senang" Tsuna tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kuping Enma yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Nyaan..Enma suka Tsuna-kun….Tidur sama Enma ya...Kumohon Enma takut tidur sendiri takut mimpi buruk" Enma menarik boxer Tsuna dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas,Sedangkan Tsuna sedari tadi mukanya makin memerah karena pernyataan cinta(?) yang begitu mendadak.

"Baiklah aku juga berencana untuk tidur seharian ini pasti kalau tidur berdua akan lebih hangat" Tsuna pun lalu menarik selimut Enma dan memasukan kakinya ke dalam selimut. Tsuna yang melihat Enma kedinginan tak tega melihatnya, karena itu Tsuna pun memeluk Enma dengan lembut karena sebenarnya Tsuna juga dari tadi kedinginan karena dia habis berlari-lari di luar dan hanya mengenakan boxer saja sampai sekarang. Enma seperti terbuai oleh aroma tubuh Tsuna yang terasa maskulin tanpa sadar Enma pun tertidur di dada Tsuna yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secret Half

Satu jam kemudian... Reborn pun terbangun dan melihat Tsuna tertidur sambil memeluk anak berambut merah yang ditolong tadi dengan lembut.

"Dame Tsuna kau malah tidur lagi hayo mandi" Reborn pun membangunkan Tsuna seperti tadi pagi dengan cara melompat-lompat di tempat tidur dan cara itu berhasil tidak hanya membangunkan Tsuna yang sedang tertidur  
tapi juga berhasil membangunkan Enma.

"Ukkh..Reborn kau sudah bangun rupanya ?" Tsuna pun mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Nyaan kau siapa kumohon jangan sakiti aku" Enma pun sangat ketakutan karena mimpi dan trauma yang dialaminya.

"Err..kau sudah sadar ya...  
Tenang aku tidak akan menyakitimu  
siapa namamu ?' Aku ingin tahu alamatmu dimana agar kami bisa mengantarmu sekarang !" Reborn bertanya dengan tatapan serius dan membuat Enma takut.

"Uuu..aku lupa semuanya... yang kutahu namaku "Enma" itu juga karena..kalung kucing ini" Enma mengatakan semua itu sambil nyumput di punggung Tsuna karena di mata Enma, Reborn begitu menyeramkan.

"Begitu rupanya makannya sifatmu begitu polos ya, DameTsuna sebaiknya kau cepat mandi badanmu bau !"

"Ekh benarkah ?"Tsuna panik dan menciumi badannya sendiri dan ternyata  
memang bau ( iikh Tsuna jorok Xp*ditimpukin fans Tsuna)

"Tsu..na.. kun ..kau mau pergi kemana jangan tinggalkan aku !.." Enma memohon supaya Tsuna tidak meninggalkannya.

"Sudah ,Tsuna kalian mandi berdua saja masalahnya pasti beres" Reborn pun menendang punggung Tsuna. Dikamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

"Err.. Enma-kun sebaiknya kau mandi duluan" Tsuna mendorong Enma ke bathub dan menyalakan sower.

"Entah kenapa aku takut air Tsuna-kun"Muka Enma terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa airnya hangat kok..buka bajumu Enma aku tidak akan  
mengintip.

"Ba..iklah" Enma pun menuruti perkataan Tsuna untuk membuka bajunya terlihatlah badan Enma yang seputih susu dan penuh bekas luka.  
"Ouch sakit" Pas Enma mau masuk ke dalam bathub ternyata kaki Enma terpeleset sabun yang ada di lantai kamar mandi. Tsuna yang sedang menggosok punggungnya pun akhirnya di dalam hatinya dia sudah berjanji di dalam hatinya agar tidak akan melihat kebelakang.

"Ehm..Enma-kun kau tidak apa-apa" Tsuna terlihat panik mukanya sangat merah karena melihat Enma yang terpeleset di kamar mandi dan tidak mengenakan apa pun.

"Ehm.. "

"Kenapa Enma-kun ?" Tsuna semakin bingung. "Aku ingat tentang ingatanku..aku ini anak seorang mafia, Ayahku Shimon Cozart menjualku untuk di jadikan eksperimen karena untuk menyelamatkan Shimon yang terlilit hutang karena Vongola telah menfaatkan kami dan membuat kami hampir mati dalam pertarungan antar pasti bingung karena mendengar semua ini" jawabnya lirih. " '' "Vo..ngo..la ?. Vongola tidak akan melakukan hal itu percayalah padaku Enma-kun" Tampaknya Tsuna sangat shock atas pernyataan Enma dan dia berusaha menyakinkan Enma bahwa Vongola tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku juga pernah berpikir begitu tapi.." Enma belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, Setelah Enma memegang kepalanya ternyata kepalannya berdarah karena terpeleset tadi. "Hiieee Enma-kun…. da..rah..nya ba...nyak.. se..kali" Tsuna pun memegang kepala Enma dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok ini sudah biasa, Aku berencana akan mencari Vongola yang menurut informasi berada di kota Jepang ini aku berencana untuk mebalas dendam" Tatapan mata Enma berbeda dengan biasanya sekarang mata Enma penuh dengan kebencian terhadap Vongola. Enma pun bangkit dari tempai ia duduk dan mengambil handuk untuk melanjukan membasuh tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Itu lebih bagus karena aku ingin menutupi kuping dan buntutku agar orang tidak menganggapku aneh"Kepala Enma pun kembali tertunduk.

"Hm..baik lah Enma-kun pakai ini saja" Tsuna memberikan baju hangat kepunyaannya  
kepada Enma.

"Terima kasih Tsuna-kun aku ijin keluar sebentar untuk mencari informasi tentang Vongola aku tidak mau melibatkanmu lebih dari ini"Enma pun memakai baju hangat Tsuna lengkap dengan topi kijang dan sepatunya,Biarpun bagi Enma ini sangat memalukan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Enma pun berlari keluar meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih diam terpaku karena shock.  
Perasaan Enma campur aduk dia bertekad dalam hatinya untuk menemukan Vongola secepatnya dan membalaskan dendamnya karena telah membuat Shimon hampir hancur dan menderita. Ditengah badai salju itu Enma terus mencari seorang diri karena tidak ada orang yang dapat membantunya ditengah badai salju seperti sekarang ini.

Akhirnya Enma pun menemukan papan bertuliskan "Vongola Heaven". Enma ragu untuk membuka pintu itu apakah ini Vongola yang ia cari ?. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Enma pun membuka pintu Vongola Heaven untuk memastikannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu tamu ya ?" Membukaan pintu.

"Selamat datang di Vongola Heaven surganya untuk para yaoi" Cowok bermata emas itu tersenyum dan menarik Enma masuk.

"Dinginkan ayo masuk !. Oya siapa namamu ?" Pemuda bermata emas itu mencium lengan Enma seperti seorang putri.

"Kozato Enma de Shimon. Aku kesini bermaksud untuk menatang Boss Vongola !" jawabnya ketus,meski Enma agak gugup karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Sssst.. tenanglah Enma-kun kau nanti bisa membangunkan Carnivore yang sedang tertidur. Lagi pula Boss Vongola tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan sebagai host seperti kami." Dino menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hei herbivore kau suka cowok seperti apa' Ayo bermain denganku ?" sapa cowok berambut hitam yang memakai setelan jas berwarna ungu itu tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Enma,Cowok itu memaksa Enma dengan death glarenya yang membuat Enma tidak bisa berkutik. "Err...maaf kayaknya aku salah masuk"Enma ingin sekali secepatnya lari dari tempat itu tapi kakinya malah tersandung dan...

"BRUUUKK!"

"AWWWH" Rintih Enma posisinya saat ini sangat memalukan dengan kaki yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya.

"Aku Hibari kyouya dari Vongola.  
herbivore ada angin apa sehingga Don Shimon sepertimu datang ketempat ini ?" Hibari menatap Enma dengan kedua matanya yang membuat Enma lansung merinding. "Kayaknya aku salah masuk Hibari-san"Tubuh Enma gemetaran rasanya jantungnya terhenti saat Hibari menatap kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tamuku kabur sebelum tamuku merasa puas !" Hibari menarik baju Enma agar tidak kabur.

"Tapi kita ini cowok kita tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" Bola mata Enma berkaca-kaca dan mukanya menjadi semerah tomat.

"Hm..mau kuajarkan bagaimana caranya Herbivore ?'lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan Don Shimon famiglia terkuat "SE-ITALIA" sepertimu kabur,Ini Jepang dan disini adalah daerah kekuasaanku !".

Hibari memukul perut Enma dengan tonfanya yang entah keluar dari mana.

"BAK BIK BUUKK.. !"

"AGGHHH" Enma langsung terpental dan meringis kesakitan tubunya sudah penuh luka dan perutnya berdarah.

"Enma-kun isi formulirnya du_" Dino yang baru datang mengambil formulir dari laci mejanya tidak bisa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya matanya terbelak karena melihat sekujur tubuh Enma sudah penuh dengan luka.  
"Err..Hibari-san apa yang kau lakukan pada tamuku dia bahkan belum megisi formulirnya" Dino menunjukan formulir itu kehadapan Hibari.  
Sedangkan Enma masih tersandar ketembok badannya sudah penuh luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Habis karena dia sepertinya ingin kabur jadi terpaksa aku melakukannya". Cih ternyata Don Shimon selemah ini"Hibari membuang tonfanya kelantai dan merebahkan tubuhnya kekursi panjangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Enma-kun apa kau bisa berdiri ?' hmm.. aku Don Cavallone aku sedang _part time_namaku Dino. Oh ya ini formulirmu kalau kau bertemu Don Vongola "Dino tersenyum dengan lembut dan sepertinya dia sangat mengahawatirkan Enma. "Terima kasih ini formulir apa ya ?"Enma tersipu-sipu melihat senyuman Don Vongola membacanya perlahan dan mengisi pertanyaan yang diajukan

"Vongola Heaven (Yaoi club)  
Keterangan : Vongola bangkrut karena itu Vongola mendirikan Yaoi club dan mengerjakan permintaan seperti apapun.

1 Apa keinginan anda :  
-Aku ingin bertemu Boss Vongola  
2 Apa ingin berhubungan H:  
(#)Ya  
()Tidak  
*Beri tanda #  
Muka Enma langsung bluss berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus dan tanpa sadar menjawab "Ya" .AAKKKHH DAMEE ENMA DAMEE ENMAAA!" Enma terus memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

"Yap semua sudah terisi tapi Boss Vongola lagi pergi host yang tersisa disini tinggal Hibari-san yang lain sudah di pesan karena ini malam Natal karena Hibari-san selalu menolak kalau ada yang mengajaknya kencan karena tidak ada yang menarik hatinya" Dino tersenyum lembut sambil memegangi formulirnya.

"Baiklah itu tidak perlu aku mau pulang" Enma pun tersenyum lembut dan mencoba berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Hei herbivore siapa bilang kau boleh pulang kau sudah mengisi formulirnyakan ?" Hibari merebut formulir itu dari Dino dan_  
Hibari melihat pertanyaan nomor dua yang jawabannya adalah"Ya"lalu Hibari pun tersenyum.

Enma yang melihat senyum Hibari merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya.  
"Et-to sudah lupakan saja Hibari-san" Muka Enma sudah sangat pucat dan badanya mulai panas dingin.

"Herbivore kau ingin melakukan H-kan ?"Hibari tersenyum jahat lalu menggendong Enma kekamar Host dan mengambil kedua tonfanya yang terjatuh kelantai.

"Akkhh turunkan aku Hibari-san!" Enma meronta-ronta sambil memukul-mukul punggung Hibari.

"BRUUKK!"

Hibari melempar Enma ke kasur sweat room diruang ini ruangan kedap suara jadi sekencang apapun kau berteriak tak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena ruangan ini khusus dibuat untuk Hibari yang tidak suka keramaian.

"Hm..baumu sepertinya masih perjaga herbivore" Hibari mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Enma nampaknya Hibari senang menggoda Enma dan melihat pemuda itu mukanya berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Tu-nggu menjauh dariku ! 'Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini kepada orang yang baru kau kenal"Enma mendorong Hibari dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan tangannya tapi sayangnya gagal karena badan Enma lebih kecil dari Hibari.

"Ck herbivore sepertimu mau melawan seorang Karnivore sepertiku"Hibari berbisik pelan ke telinga Enma dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Mmmm..sakit Hibari-san" Enma mendesah pelan. "Lepaskan aku ingin pergi !"teriak Enma dan Enma pun berlari untuk cepat-cepat membuka pintu tapi sayang sekali pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Tunggu herbivore !"Hibari tidak sengaja menarik celana Enma dan celana dalamnya pun terlihat,melihat hal itu hati Hibari semakin bergejolak.  
Enma langsung jatuh tersungkur cukup keras kepalanya terbentur lemari.

"UUGHH…. SAAKIIT…" Pekiknya Enma sangat kesakitab ditambah luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang belum sembuh karena ulah karnivore itu. Badan Enma sekarang benar-benar lemas dan tidak berdaya kepalanya masih pusing dan Enma tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kenapa kau herbivore sudah menyerah ?"Hibari menginjak-injak badan Enma seperti sampah dengan kaki kanannya membuat Enma semakin bahkan Enma tak sanggub untuk berteriak lagi hatinya sudah pasrah air matanya mengalir dan terasa asin. Hibari sekarang tepat berada di depan kepala Enma lalu Hibari pun membuka celannya dan terlihatlah kejantanannya membuat cowok berambut merah itu kaget,Mukanya menjadi merah seperti tomat yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Ayo jilat herbivore !"perintah Hibari sambil memegangi kepala Enma memaksa anak berambut merah itu untuk menjilat kejantanannya. Enma masih bersikeras menutup mulutnya sedangkan matanya tertutup dan tak sanggub melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Karena itu Hibari terpaksa memukul muka Enma kesekian kalinya dan memaksa kejantanannya masuk kemulut Enma lagsung terbelak dan tubuhnya lansung memanas setelah kejantanan milik sang Karnivore itu ada dimulutnya rasanya sangat aneh antara nikmat dan asin yang menjalar di dalam mulutnya dan sepertinya Enma mulai ketagihan untuk menikmatinya. Hibari menyadari sang partnernya itu mulai mengikuti permainanya, Tapi Enma masih diam saja tak melakukan apapun sedangkan mukanya sudah sangat merah. Hibari pun mendorong kepala Enma secara zig zag dan membuat sang karivore itu berteriak.

"Mmmgghhh…. Aghhh….. terus herbivore !" Desah Hibari  
dengan terus menekan kepala Enma lebih cepat dan sangat cepat Hibari sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi Hibari pun klimaks di mulut Enma. "Ayo telan herbivore !" perintahnya karena terpaksa Enma pun menelan semuanya tanpa tersisa.  
Muka Enma yang sudah sangat merah itu akhirnya meneteskan air mata karena sepertinya Enma _shock _atas perlakuan Hibari tadi.

"Uggh apa yang kulakukan hiks" Enma mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau herbivore bukannya ini yang kau inginkan merasakan H dari seorang Don Vongola maka kau kubiarkan kau menjadi seorang "seme" tetapi ternyata kau tak menikmatinya baiklah ini balasan dariki karena kau tak menikmatinya"tanpa basa-basi lagi Hibari lansung menyerang Enma yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Membuka baju hangatnya dan berlapis-lapis Hibaripun membuka celana panjang Enma sehingga Enma tak memakai sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya.

"Aku belum siap Hibari-san" katanya lirih

"Aku akan membuatmu siap Herbivore…..

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Sawada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dame Tsuna, Enma mana ? " Reborn bolak-balik dan tampak panik.

"Dia..dia..tadi..ijin keluar" Tsuna kebingungan sambil menunjuk jendela yang terbuka.

"Dame Tsuna kalau dia terluka lagi bagaimana ?" Kata Reborn dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Enma-kun sebenarnya di mafia dari keluarga Shimon yang hendak balas dendam terhadap Vongola aku tidak dapat menghentikannya" Tsuna tertunduk lesu dan air matanya mulai menetes.

"Shi..mon..?' Aku belum pernah mendengarnya kuyakin ini hanya kesalah pahaman dia sedang mencari Vongola pasti dia berada di Vongola Heaven tolong dia Tsuna " Tanpa aba-aba Reborn pun menembakan Dying Will ke arah Tsuna yang membuat kekuatan Tsuna  
meluap-luap dan terbakar api semangat lalu langsung berlari ke Vongola Heaven.

Vongola Heaven

"BRAAK" Tsuna membuka secara kasar pintu Vongola Heaven.

"DI MANA ENMA-KUUN !" Wajah Tsuna tampak sangat panik dan melihat kekikri dan kekanan tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya Dino menghampirinya.

"Tsuna-kun kau kenapa ?" Dino  
tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dino-nii kau melihat anak berambut merah bernama Enma disekitar sini ?"

"Hm..kalau soal itu Hibari sudah membereskannya sepertinya dia mencarimu dan ingin memusnahkan Vongola" Dino menjelaskannya panjang lebar.  
Sebelum Tsuna mendengar semua penjelasan  
Dino. Tsuna langsung berlari ke ruangan Hibari dan mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"BBRAAKK"

"Hentikan Hibari-san ini semua salah paham !" Tsuna mengambil Enma yang sudah tidak berdaya dari tangan Hibari.

"Huh terserah lakukan apapun pada anak itu tugas ku hanya sebagai guardianmu dan menjaga Vongola" Hibari pun merapikan bajunya lalu pergi dari tempat itu sambil membanting pintu.

Semetara itu Tsuna membaringkan Enma yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Setengah jam kemudian tenaga Enma pun mulai pulih dan Enma pun bingung kenapa Tsuna bisa ada di sini.

"Tsuna-kun terima kasih karena telah menolongku" kata Enma lirih.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Enma-kun melibatkanmu sampai sejauh ini, Sebenarnya akulah Boss Vongola tapi kami tidak pernah menghianati Shimon percayalah padaku Enma-kun" Tsuna menangis tapi di dalam hatinya dia lega sudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"MENYINKIR DARIKU VONGOLA KALIAN SEMUA PEMBOHONG !" Enma pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan sekuat tenaga lalu mendorong Tsuna dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Ukhh" Sebenarnya dorongan dari Enma tidak berasa apa-apa, Tapi hatinya hancur mendengar perkataan Enma.

"Kau pasti senang melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini, Vongola memang menjijikan seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain !" Kemarahan Enma mulai meledak dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau juga Tsuna-kun jangan setuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu !. Kau pikir sudah berapa orang yang kau tiduri !" Setelah mengatakan semua itu air mata Enma mulai mengalir.  
Enma pun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut karena perlakuan Hibari tadi membuatnya tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun ditubuhnya. Karena perkataan Enma tadi hati Tsuna semakin panas belum lagi tadi orang yang disayanginya sudah direbut oleh guardiannya sendiri dan Tsuna masih dalam keadaan _Dying will mode_karena itu Tsuna makin tidak bisa menahan gejolak jiwanya.

"Enma-kun percayalah padaku aku belum pernah tidur dengan cowok lain selain dirimu !" Tsuna sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya dan Tsuna pun langsung menubruk Enma yang ada di tempat tidur lalu membuang selimutnya lalu Tsuna pun langsung berada diatas tubuh Enma yang tidak tertutupi apapun lagi. Tsuna pun langsung memulai serangannya dengan melumat bibir Enma dan langsung mendominasinya.

"Mmmmhhhh" Enma mulai mendesah biar pun dia melawan mati-matian tapi tenaganya sudah terkuras karena perlakuan Hibari tadi.

"Tenang Enma-kun aku akan menghapuskan semua yang telah Hibari lakukan padamu dengan tubuhku ini" Tsuna pun langsung melumat bibir Enma dengan rakus dan sangat mendominasi mengabsen deretan giginya sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya.

"Uhukk hentikan Tsuna-kun" Enma mendorong dada Enma dengan sekuat tenaga karena ciuman Tsuna yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Enma lupa mengambil nafas.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu lepaskan aku !" Wajah Enma mulai memerah dan memukul-mukul dada Tsuna.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu Enma-kun kau menginginkannya bukan Enma-kun ?" Tsuna membelai rambut merah Enma perlahan sambil memainkan kuping kucingnya.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu Vongola Heaven

"Kyoya apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu ?' Kukira kau hanya memberinya pelajaran pada anak itu tapi kau malah.." Dino tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya rasanya hancur karena telah dikhianati kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengan anak itu karena dia sangat imut" Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Kau ingin mengujiku atau bagaimana Kyoya ?. Aku rela kesini malam Natal dari Italia ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu denganmu !" Dino dibakar api cemburu dan langsung mengikat Kyoya dengan cambuknya dan lansung menyerang Kyoya dengan ganas kalian tahu apa mereka lakukan tak perlu di jelaskan kita tinggalkan saja mereka.

Sementara itu perasaan Enma belum melunak juga terhadap Tsuna di dalam hatinya masih bimbang antara Shimon atau orang yang ia cintai. Tapi Tsuna beda dengan Hibari yang berlaku kasar padanya Tsuna memanjakannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Enma tampaknya juniormu mulai menegang kayaknya kau tidak perlu pemanasan lagi" Tsuna memegang junior Enma dengan telunjuknya lalu menekannya perlahan.  
Enma terlonjak kaget atas perlakuan Tsuna tadi dan mukanya mulai memerah.

"Apakah Hibari-san sudah memasukannya yang ini juga ketubuhnya ?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran sambil menekan-nekan kejantan Enma dan membuat Enma semakin kesakitan.

"Mmmhh sa-kit Tsuna-kun" Enma menggeleng pelan.

"Tahan Enma sedikit lagi !" Perintah Tsuna sambil sesekali melumat dan mendominasi bibir Enma.

"Hentikan aku tidak menyukaimu Tsuna kau itu Vongola !" Lagi-lagi Enma belum bisa jujur dengan perasaanya dan Enma pun menahan sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak mendesah tapi percuma tubuhnya seakan minta dimanjakan lebih jauh. Tsuna terus mengerakan tangannya secara zig-zag untuk menemukan titik kesejatian Enma. Sampai akhirnya Enma pun mendesah.  
"BINGO !"Seru Tsuna dalam hati dan langsung mengeluarkan dua jarinya yang penuh cairan berwarna putih.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Vongola aku menyukaimu Enma-kun sejak pertamaku menolongmu yang terbaring kaku mukamu begitu polos dan membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku bisa meninggalkan Vongola agar aku bisa terus bersamamu terus Enma-kun" Jawab Tsuna lirih  
"Apa kau juga mencitaiku Enma-kun ?" Tsuna pun mendorong kejantannya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat sehingga membuat Enma semakin kesakitan.

"NGGGGHHHH...NNGGGGHHH...TTSUUNAAA-KKUUUNN" Sepertinya Enma sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat.

"Kau mencintaiku Enma-kun ?' Buktinya kau memanggil namaku bukan ?" Tsuna berusaha menyidir Enma dengan menatap kedua matanya"

"Huuh ak..u aku..menyukaimu Tsuna-kun" Muka Enma pun merah dan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatankan kalau aku melanjutkannya Enma-kun ?" Tsuna pun mengerakan kejantanannya dengan zig-zag hingga membuat Enma-kun terbang kelangit ke tujuh.

"TSUUUNNNAAA-KUUUNNN UUGGGGGHHH HOSHH..HOSHH.." Akhirnya Enma pun klimaks untuk pertama kalinya dan Enma pun mau menyebut nama Tsuna tanpa terpaksa. Cairan putih pun muncrat kemana-mana mereka berdua pun klimaks disaat yang bersamaan.

"Eghhh aku lelah Enma-kun" Tsuna pun tumbang di pelukan Enma dan mereka menghabiskan malam Natal berdua di kamar itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Tsuna" bisik Enma  
"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Enma" Tsuna membisikan balik ke telinga Enma lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Tsuna dan Enma tidak bisa di pisahkan. Walau sebenarnya Enma ragu apakah orang bisa menerimanya karena sekarang dia sekarang seorang half tapi Tsuna selalu menyemangatinya dan bilang kalau kuping dan buntutnya itu terlihat manis jadi Enma tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Mengenai masalah Shimon, Reborn telah menyelidikinya bahwa Daemon Spade yang adalah dalang di balik semua ini dan menjebak Cozart agar mau menyerahkan anaknya, Karena diketahui bahwa darah Shimon sangat spesial gennya bisa menyatu dengan bumi maka itu _flame _Enma juga bumi. Shimon Famiglia dan Vongola setuju dengan hubungan mereka tapi karena mereka belum cukup umur karena itu mereka belum boleh nikah. Karena itu Enma tinggal di jepang dan bersekolah di Namimori Middle School dengan mengenakan topi seperti Cozart untuk menutupi kupingnya. Walaupun terkadang Gokudera cemburu karena Juudaimenya diambil oleh Enma yang ternyata lebih bodoh dan lebih lemah darinya.

TAMAT

An : Akhirnya tamat juga fanfic KHR pertamaku agak maksa ya. Tokohnya nyebelin nangis mulu =="

Enma : TSUUNAA MESUUUM !*ngejauh dari Tsuna

Tsuna : Err Enma-kun jangan salah paham..

Gokudera : Iya tuh mana mungkin Juudaime suka sama lu Enma !

Enma : Ekh..Tsuna gak suka sama aku ya ?*pundung di pojokan

Tsuna : Suka banget malah Enmakan lucu

An: Setuju sama Tsuna, Enma-kun jangan nangis ya *peluk Enma

Hibari : Tuhkan tetep aja gua semenya Enma !

Dino : Kalau sama gua lu uke kyoya*ketawa

Enma : Harga diriku hancur nih harusnya aku yang ngeraep Tsuna*minum pil DWM

Tsuna : Sabar Enma-kun*tampang panik

Enma : Tsuna-kun sini*dengan suara lembut

Tsuna : iya *nyamperin kaya anak kucing

Enma : KETANGKEP LU GUA XXX !*evil grin

An : Skip ! Skip! udah woiiii !  
mohon reviewnya reader makasih n.n~

Enma : Udah apanya hah ? Sini lu An sekalian gua XXX sama Tsuna sekalian buat hadiah ultah lu An !

An&Tsuna : Dua sekaligus gitu ?' DWM mode Enma emang serem .*Kaburr dibelakang Nuts

Enma : Ketatangkep lu berdua gua XXX

Tsuna&An : HIIEEEEEE !


End file.
